wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Anniversary (Forum)
The WolfQuest community forum was started on June 11th 2007Cited 22-Aug-2014, Forum Suggestions V2, though it did not open to the public until July 25th 2007.Cited 13-Jun-2017, 10 Years of WolfQuest: Forum Anniversary Five Years For its fifth anniversary in 2012, Cana set up a new usergroup -- "Celebrating 5 years of WQ" -- and chose a vibrant shade of orange to color the usernames of those with it set as their default usergroups. The community submitted avatars which have since been uploaded to the forum's avatar gallery.5-year Anniversary Avatars These avatars are free-use, meaning everyone can use them at any time with no credit required, provided users do not claim the art as their own.Songdog, Guide: Art Theft and Illegal Usage A poll was also run to decide the rank the usergroup would apply to its members when set as their default; the winning option was WQ Veteran.WQ Anniversary Rank As part of the celebration, Cana promoted turning to multiplayer as part of the festivities by encouraging the community userbase to host WQ Anniversary or similarly named/themed multiplayer games. These could also be hosted or joined by all players including Cana (who was the only WolfQuest Team Member to do so), the community moderators and the WolfQuest Report Team. Ten Years For its tenth anniversary in 2017, the existing usergroup (which had been updated yearly to reflect the age of the forums based on the board's start date) was appropriately renamed. The community team turned to the community for their input to determine a new color with the most popular suggestion being a lovely shade of lavender - and as was done for the fifth anniversary, they once again reopened submissions for the avatar gallery. Due to the decline in activity, no multiplayer festivities were hosted. This milestone also marks the last year for the celebration usergroup as it is scheduled for closure after July 25th 2018. Gallery This gallery displays all the avatars available in the WolfQuest avatar gallery for anniversary avatars. These files are unmodified -- those that weren't resized can be seen full-size. Click an image to view it at its full resolution. Additional note: Some members may have moved or deleted accounts. Current usernames have been credited especially where username changes apply, though the filenames of the avatars will always reflect the artist by their original username at the time of its submission. Fifth Anniversary Gallery Source: 5-year Anniversary Avatars The avatar gallery on-site is titled "wqavatars". wqa_jaymist1.jpg|by 1BitJay wqa_jaymist2.png|by 1BitJay wqa_jaymist3.png|by 1BitJay wqa_jaymist4.png|by 1BitJay wqa_jaymist5.png|by 1BitJay wqa_jewelz1.png|by Sambhur wqa_koablackwolf.png|by Koa wqa_koabrownwolf.png|by Koa wqa_koagreywolf.png|by Koa wqa_koaredwolf.png|by Koa wqa_koatoffeewolf.png|by Koa wqa_koawhitewolf.png|by Koa wqa_koawqmodel1.png|by Koa wqa_koawqmodel2.png|by Koa wqa_koawqmodel3.png|by Koa wqa_koawqmodel4dark.png|by Koa wqa_koawqmodel4light.png|by Koa wqa_koawqmodel5.png|by Koa wqa_lucarioheart200.png|by sepias wqa_melodywhisper1084.png|by melodywhisper1084 wqa_mythickeen.png|by Mythickeen wqa_nightangelwolf1.png|by Neamara wqa_nightangelwolf2.jpg|by Neamara wqa_nightangelwolf3.jpg|by Neamara wqa_ninjawolfs963.png|by ZeRivet wqa_snowywolf101.png|by snowywolf101 wqa_spruce1245.jpg|by spruce1245 wqa_spruce1245otheravvie.jpg|by spruce1245 wqa_ssilvers1.png|by Kellin Tenth Anniversary Gallery Source: 10-year Anniversary Avatars The avatar gallery on-site is titled "wqavatars". wqa_cliffcalf1.png|by cliffcalf wqa_cliffcalf2.png|by cliffcalf wqa_howl-ite1.png|by howl-ite wqa_koa13.png|by Koa wqa_mxrtis1.png|by mxrtis wqa_nightangelwolf4.png|by Neamara wqa_nightangelwolf5.png|by Neamara wqa_shina-k1.png|by Shina-K wqa_shina-k2.png|by Shina-K wqa_windstrider1.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider1_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider2.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider2_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider3.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider3_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider4.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider4_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider5.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider5_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider6.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider6_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider7.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider7_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider8.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider8_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider9.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider9_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider10.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider10_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider11.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider11_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider12.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider12_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider13.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider13_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider14.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider14_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider15.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider15_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider16.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider16_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider17.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider17_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider18.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider18_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider19.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider19_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider20.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider20_static.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider21.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider22.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider23.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider24.gif|by Windstrider wqa_windstrider25.gif|by Windstrider Trivia *'Veteran' implies long experience in a particular field. Ironically, not all members within this group truly meet or exceed this title.'Veteran' definition. **Because supervising a group's members is difficult due to the administrators' limited time, it is likely the group is deliberately open-for-all as opposed to specifying members to approve members who qualify and reject members who do not. *The gallery avatars exceed the specified size limit. It is possible the team were unaware that the forum software does not automatically resize gallery avatars if they exceed the limit. (The current limit is 100x100 pixels.) **The gallery avatars were resized on 23-Apr-2015.wolfquest.org • Forum Suggestions v2 References Category:Galleries Category:WolfQuest Category:Community Category:Forums Category:Usergroups